Eternal Hearts
The Guild of Eternal Hearts This page is just a quick summery of our guild, for more information and detail please visit our site. >;] Introduction First off Welcome to'The Guild Of Eternal Hearts' We are a fairly young guild, starting in the strangely sunny early april 2007. However we are not new to both guild management and dofus itself. With one leader spawned from the ashes of the deceased "Royalty" guild and the other a enthusiastic headstrong powerful leader we hope that our fairly newish guild will take flight. Even though we may be fairly new we already are implementing a fairly advance and hopefully efficient system. These are explained further down, however we would like to describe it as equality spread amongst all. Basically each member of the guild has there place, this place is equal to everyone else. For example a craftsman is equal to a protector, one cannot function without the other, therefore no one rank can be considered better. Our guild strives to be a very active guild, holding group/guild events, dungeon runs, quests and more. We will be implementing a training system once we have enough experienced members, where they shall guide our new recruits into something we can be proud of. Secondly we do not see p2p players as superior, we understand that not all players can pay so we aim to involve F2P players as much as possible. Our guild chat channel is a free open place to talk within the guild, we place no restrictions upon what is said , however we do aim to limit the use of foul language and inappropriate topics of conversation. Server: Rushu ( It may be full But the airs fresh ;]) ;Alignment:Mixed (' ''Quick Fact : At the creation of this guild we considered becoming a complete bonta aligned guild. This is due to the fact that the city of bonta is very pretty x]. However we value both alignments and realize that both good and evil can benefit each other, especially if your the sort to hold guild friendships higher than loyalty to an alignment ;]) ;Focus Of The Guild: Many of the current guilds about dofus are focused in on one thing, be it fighting supremacy, getting there members all over level 100+ so they can generally believe they have power or maybe they aim to get the most members they can. We are no different. However none of the above are our aims, we aim however to create a fun social guild where players can feel part of a community. Where they can come to sell/buy items, participate in events, let there characters grow and mature around them while having FUN doing it. Our secondary aim of corse is to gain money, Kamas to be exact ;]. Instead of wanting fighting supremacy we would like resource and financial supremacy, this way our members can benifit more from cheaper equipment and items, more collectors, a guild house to store items and meet up. This aim however will never get in the way of our primary focus. ;Ranks:We see ranks in the guild as a way of letting people know who manages what. Superiority over other ranks isnt held very high as we prefer plays to look upon each other as friends, instead of looking at each other as "below" or "above" themselves. Each rank is important, as it shows to other members what your responsibiltys are. This also means other players know who to turn to when they need an item or service. Requirements As '''The Guild of Eternal Hearts is a fairly new guild we will accept anyone and everyone. Character levels do not have to reach a specific number as we feel that players benefit more from helpful advice and support in there early levels, then they do once they have been playing for a few months. Whereas activity is concerned, we prefer players that intend to be online a lot, this is because a community of players can only grow if the players are actually online. Friendships form a lot faster when players speak and interact on a regular basis. We do not restrict how often you are online, however notifying someone that you are going to be away for a while is a good idea, as otherwise removal from the guild may happen. Inactive players will be kicked after 3/4 days unless there is a reason. Website And Community Our guild strives to bring a happy and informative community of players, bringing the best that online MMORPGS (the type of game dofus is ;]) has to offer in the ways of player to player interaction. To help this we have a Guild Forum, ran and hosted by the leaders , this forum manages everything about the guild. From random topics for members to chat, organizing events, selling and buying items as well as information on ranks, responsibilities and expectations. The forum is a larger extension on the guild outside of the dofus world. This allows our members in different timezones and countries to interact without problems. Our forums are moderated and monitored ensuring all information is accurate and inoffensive. The guild site can be found here: Our Leaders Gobbothegoblin Ok so im going to post a little bit about myself here... First off Il be using many accounts and character names, because of this , i use my real name in game as well as out, as such i respond to both -Gobbo and Dave. Ive been playing dofus for nearly a year and half, ive ran 2 guilds, my more achieveable one being called "Royalty" in which i was an officer and Head of the Forums. After this i left dofus for a while and came back to find royalty had dissolved, as such it spurred us onto creating this guild. I prefer social interaction on dofus, finding the constant monster drinding required to level very boring when done alone. My Fighting style has always been a more of a support role, my enutrof (last count level 42 i know) is a more of a stand back and fight sort of character. I dont have HIGH level characters yet as i find that dofus is more enjoyable building 3 or 4 characters up at the same time, this way training one character doesnt get to repeatative. My 5 character line up consists of: -Gobbo: Enutrof-(Chance Build) RiskyHearts: Ecaflip -(Pure Strength Build) DamagedHearts: Sacrier-(Tank/Vitality Build) BrokenHearts: Enripsa -(My own Build but basically a battle healer with a few tweaks ;]) SummoningHearts: Osmodas - (Once again mainly my own build but largely following vitality build) Here is a quick Stat Box of my Enutrof: Miss-Ruby Heya, i'm Ruby, i'm the second leader of Eternal Hearts I will be looking after the ranks of the guild and being the "Public relations" in general. I take pride in dealing with anyone who has problems with the guild any enquiries, quieries, mistakes can all be talked about I will be happy to help you out any way I possibly can! My DOFUS account is Miss-Ruby my main character name is AncientHearts, this is my only account above level 20 due to me not playing DOFUS for very long, although I do have a good general knowledge of the game. Thanks for Reading, Please check out our forum for more info ;] --EternalHearts 03:22, 8 April 2007 (BST)